The First Rebellion
by Cut Me Some Slack
Summary: After what all the demigods had been through, they've had enough. They wanted freedom and happiness. When a certain boy comes along, things change. The demigods start to rebel. Rated T for language.
1. Vengeance Is Sweet

**First fanfic ever posted on the internet. Excuse my lack of skill for writing but I don't know anything about story writing. I write stories because I enjoy doing it. I really don't know what OC or OOC means. I guess OC means Original Character and OOC means Out-Of-Character. Really. Read, review and I might choose to continue this story. I update when I have time, so don't bother asking me to update, please. I write not just for your entertainment, but also for my own joy. So I hope you'll like this story. It's not that good really. I'm not that confident...  


* * *

**

Vengeance Is Sweet

They worked all day, but what did they get in return? The answer was nothing. They work hard everyday but they never get paid. The demigods have no choice but to do what the gods say. It seemed unfair that the gods would have their own children do all the work for them, including the construction of a new Olympus. Everyday, a demigod would die either from starvation, beating, or suicidal. The lucky ones would be dismissed in their sleep, while the not-so-lucky ones would die in the torture chamber.

"I want the third floor finished by sundown!" A minor godling shouted. It seemed impossible for that to happen. The ground floor wasn't even half completed. Don't even mention what time it was. But they had no choice. The gods made sure they would use up every single drop of energy in them until they allowed them to die.

"_Pezzo di merda_," a dark haired boy had said. He glared at the god with so much hate, even the god felt intimidated.

"What was that?" The godling questioned.

"I said, you're a piece of shit, why don't you go and shove that whip of yours up that ass? Or do you not have an ass? _Fottiti_."

"You'll regret you ever said that," glowing aura started forming around the god. Demigods started backing away, but the dark haired boy stood his ground.

"The kids gonna die in the torture chamber, they'll probably end his life by having six gods show them their true form at the same time," a blonde male whispered.

"We should get back to work, or that shit you just muttered will befall upon us," a girl around the age of 20 said. She had dark hair and blue eyes which looked like could shock you when they looked straight at you.

"Shouldn't we at least try helping him?" A blue eyed blonde boy asked. He had the same face as the girl who just talked.

"Jason, helping will only make things worse, you're still young, but remember, always keep your mouth shut, and do what the gods say."

The boy nodded blankly before returning to what he was doing.

There were some whispers coming from a corner of slackers, and apparently they were not very good at whispering because you can hear the murmuring. A few of the girls had muttered something which sounded like "Oh my, he's so dazzling!" or "It's a shame he has to die" or even "I'd let the god fuck me in return for fucking that boy!"

Annabeth stared at them with a look of distaste. "Don't they know shame? Spreading their legs wide open for someone they don't even know."

"I've tried one of them before. They're actually quite good. Mhmm, remembering how those lips felt just makes me feel excited straight away," the blonde boy muttered.

"Luke, my brother is here, and in case you haven't noticed it, he's fucking eight years old! Shove a sock up that mouth and keep the sexual stuff in your balls.

"Whoa, chill, Thalia! Besides, aren't we gonna watch how the new boy gets his ass kicked publically? Douchebag's probably gonna hang his head as a warning to show that whoever opposes him gets the same treatment."

They all nodded and turned their attention back at the dark haired boy.

'Half-Blood," the god said.

That word instantly made the dark haired boy flinch. He looked up at the god and mumbled something which no one could hear.

"I'm sorry, could you speak up? Or is that voice pushed back by fear?"

"Silenzio. Another word out of that mouth and my hand will pierce you throat," the dark haired boy replied with a grave expression, as if al of this only made him irritated.

"I'm tired of the gods telling us what to do already. You shut the fuck up and lick my foot before you die," the boy emphasized on the word die.

"For your information, gods can't die, and nobody is going to lick your foot. Instead, you're going to be licking my blade."

And with that, the god lunged at the boy, a sword materializing straight away after his movement. The boy picked up a stick lying beside him on the floor. People thought he was nuts when he only spat on the stick, but much too their surprise, the stick changed form and grew longer. Its color started to tint slightly bronze and its density increased. The stick grew sharper, became a lot more solid than before, and didn't stop growing until he was holding a meter long sword.

"This is absurd! It defies all laws of physics! How is that possible?" The god stopped immediately.

"You are a god, but yet tell me this defies the laws of physics? You aren't doing you're job very well. This ability of mine is called Riptide. Why it is called that, I don't know, but whatever I spit on becomes my weapon. This weapon of mine can kill anything. Monsters, objects, giants, titans and gods. I send your presence straight to Tartarus," the boy replied blankly at the god. Blood thirst filled his sea green eyes.

With that being said, the boy knocked the god down with the kilt of sword and pinned the god down, his sword slightly touching the god's neck.

"Impossible! He was told to never have a child again. He disobeyed Lord Zues's orders again!" The god screeched.

"Indeed, and when that happens, tragedy shall befall Olympus, is that not correct? My father was banished from Olympus because he did not agree demigods should be abused and treated as slaves. I was born for vengeance, I am cursed, but the curse grants me power."

"Who are you?"

"Perseus Jackson. Son of Poseidon. The man who shall erase all traces of the Olympians, and craft a new history."

He lifted his sword and dropped the blade on the god's chest.

* * *

**I know it's short. Not in that way.**

**If you review, I might actually continue this. **

**I actually read reviews, and I appreciate constructive criticism. Ideas will be included if they are reasonable. I guess this is chapter 1 done...**

**-CMSS**


	2. Silence and Speech

**This chapter is going to suck. It has no combat scenes, just continuing from where I left off last chapter. I wrote this hastily before going to sleep. Sorry if it's not good.

* * *

**

Silence and Speech

_He lifted his blade and dropped it on the god's chest._

All the demigods stared at him, shocked. The little blonde boy, Jason, was on the verge of crying, but ran up to Perseus Jackson and whispered something in his ear. Perseus Jackson nodded, and motioned for Jason to return to his sister.

Perseus knelt down beside the fading god, and muttered what Jason had told him just now. "Requiescat in pace," and the god faded, along with the bronze blade of his.

He rose and scanned his surroundings. Horrified demigods were everywhere, and they all didn't move nor talk. Finally, Perseus broke the silence.

"Demigods," he started. "Half bloods." He winced at that word. Annabeth immediately noticed he hated that word.

"You've all worked hard everyday, but in return what do the gods give us? _Nothing!_ They gave us _nothing!_ For the past centuries, not only have we been treated as slaves, but we were also abused. We were abused, but yet the gods required us to worship them," Perseus focused on Annabeth's gang, then continued, "It's about time we act against these unreasonable laws. Demigods should be equal to gods. Let us unite, do not split In groups, and rise to challenge the gods, and let them feel our hatred, sorrow and rage!"

The demigods roared in unison and all started picking up whatever they can find to use as a weapon. Jason started calling Perseus 'Percy the Great' and soon everyone was calling Perseus Percy. Percy offered to spit on everything possible. Within an hour, the demigods all had proper weapons and armors.

Annabeth was staring at Percy with such concentration, she didn't even noticed he was behind her already.

"What was that kind of movement?" Annabeth asked. But Percy gave no response. He just continued walking, and walking, and walking. Annabeth wasn't happy about getting ignored and walked straight up to Percy and stood in front of him. She tried bringing up a conversation, but no luck. Percy still ignored her. Finally, she asked "Why are you ignoring me?"

Percy opened his mouth only to say three words, "Silence is golden."

"But speech is silver, and you can't stay silent forever. All I want to know is who you really are."

Percy sighed, "Perseus 'Percy' Jackson," he said stretching his right hand.

Annabeth smiled. "Annabeth Chase," she stretched her right hand too, nad the moment their hands made contact, they both felt a shock of electricity down their spine.

"I-I must go," Percy said hastily. "We'll have a camp set up where we built the first floor of the Tower Olympus. I'll s-see you later."

Annabeth felt disappointed, but she still replied to him. "Goodbye then," Annabeth said while smiling. She swore she saw Percy blush a bit before he left for the camp, and that made Annabeth blush, too.

"Get in there!" She heard Thalia and Luke yell. That made her blush even more.

The next day, after everyone ate breakfast, a demigod questioned Percy.

"What will we do now? You killed the overseer, and it will only be a matter of time before they send another one after us."

Percy took a sip of his espresso while all the demigods agreed with that question.

"Silenzio! It is obvious what we do now. If they send more small fries at us, who cares? I'll just deal with them quickly, but if we make the small fries paranoid-"

"They'll retreat to Olympus, which leaves us an open road to exit the shithole," Annaeth cut him off.

Percy raised an eyebrow, but continued on with talking. "Exactly, and in order to make them paranoid," Percy eyed Annabeth.

"We strike the one commanding them." Annabeth finished his sentence.

"And who exactly is the one commanding the gods who oversee us?" Luke questioned.

Percy finished his espresso, and his expression changed from relaxed to suddenly itching for a fight. He gripped his cup so hard it shattered.

"The one who commands the overseers?" Percy repeated the question to himself. "Triton, my half brother."

* * *

**I hope I spelt Triton right.**

**Sorry if this chapter is short, like I said, I wrote this before I slept. I'm tired. Spent too much time configuring the new xBox I got.**

**Again, review. :) I want some suggestions if possible.**

**-CMSS**


	3. All Heroes have a Sad Childhood

**Yup. I updated again. I'm starting to like where this story is going. In this chapter, some of Percy's childhood will be introduced. Along with a new and brief friendship between him and Luke. Thanks for the 5 people who reviewed. I still haven't had any suggestions, but I'm satisfied with what I have now. This story is probably going to last about 9 to 16 chapters, but if more people read it, I might write more. Questions are accepted, answers will be posted. ;)**

**I realize I haven't done this so yeah, I do not own anything.**

* * *

All Heroes have a Sad Childhood

Percy had been waiting for a fight with Triton for a long time. They could finally settle the score and find out who is the stronger child of Poseidon. He had so much on his mind, his head began to hurt. He strolled through the half built arena, watching demigods train with weapons he made with saliva. He spotted Luke, and went over to him.

Percy walked right up to Luke. No doubt Luke was older than him, but Percy was at about the same height as Luke, if not taller. Percy stared straight into Luke's eyes, and Luke started feeling dizzy. He started hallucinating.

"_Father!" The boy cried, "Don't leave me alone!"_

_The man walked towards the boy and knelt beside him. He had sea green eyes, identical with the boy's. "You won't be alone," the man said smiling passionately at his son. "Sally will be with you. She'll take care of you."_

"_Then where will you go?" The boy replied._

_The man eyes fixed on something very far away, and nothing filled his eyes except for sadness and guilt. "I need to find someone, someone who will be important to me and you in the future. He'll help both of us the best he can. Perseus, my boy, be strong, and when you grow up, do not run away, fight. Fight for the people you cherish and love."_

"_Wha-What do you mean, father?" Confusion overwhelmed the little Percy, but the man only smiled one last time at his son, and turned around, walking away._

_The setting shifted, and Luke was now watching what appears to be a funeral._

_The mood was dull, with no more than twenty people attending this funeral, and the rainy weather. Standing at the front was a frowning Percy Jackson. He looked awful, he didn't even bother combing his hair, and his button down shirt was crumpled and wasn't tucked in his pants like they should be. He stood there in the rain completely dry, the water not affecting him at all._

_Six men were shoveling sand into a pit with a coffin inside. On the gravestone was something which made Luke understood why Percy was half dead. It read: Sally Jackson, 1976 to 2010, age 34._

_Sally Jackson must have been Percy's mother. But when Luke saw what Percy was holding onto, it made his heart stop, if he had a heart in a vision. On the death certificate, it was clearly written Sally Jackson died of a lightning strike. Luke didn't understand why Percy was holding his mother's certificate, and when he was going to reach his hand out to touch the dream._

"Argh!" Luke recoiled from the impact of Percy's fist. Percy woke him up with his fist, and Luke was grateful. Very.

"Your body was steaming, and you were standing there doing nothing. I called out to you to move out of my way, but you didn't obey me, so I showed you some discipline," Percy said while smirking at Luke.

"What was that?" Luke asked, unaware that Percy just spoke.

"My way of showing discipline," Percy replied. "Do you have a problem?"

"No, I-I mean, I saw a vision, When you were little."

Percy's eyes widened. He grabbed Luke by the collar and dragged him behind a rock. He slammed Luke into the rock and pointed a sword he brought out of from nowhere at Luke. "What did you see?" Percy demanded.

Luke told what he saw in Percy's vision, but he left out the part where he saw what was on the gravestone and Sally Jackson's death certificate.

"Are you sure you didn't see what was engraved on the gravestone?" Percy asked for the fifth time.

"God, what the fuck is up with you? I told you, I didn't see any shit on the grave stone!"

Percy raised an eyebrow, but apparently he believed Luke, because his sword faded, and Percy relaxed.

Luke shook off the dust on his new armor, and looked at Percy sympathetically. _The boy had been through the loss of his father _and _mother. And they were both gone because of the same god, Zeus. _Luke thought to himself.

Luke thought he'd try being friends with the boy, at least earn Percy's trust at first. He didn't know why, but he felt the need to help Percy.

"I'm Luke Castellan, son of Hermes," Luke introduced himself.

Percy rolled his eyes, tired from having to introduce himself for the hundredth time. "Perseus 'Percy' Jackson, son of Poseidon."

Just when they were about to shake hands, a horn signaled from the watch tower of their camp.

"What's that for?" Luke asked Percy.

Percy smiled at Luke, but it was a smile which had no friendliness. "It's time to begin the attack."

* * *

**I know I don't write that much, but I only write when I have ideas or inspirations. **

**I might as well list my inspirations here:**

**Code Geass - Lelouch's Rebellion - The main character inspired me to make Percy have an attitude.**

**Fairy Tail - For the weapon materializing out of nowhere.**

**A Fanfic called Prison Half-Blood - Inspired me to make gods ebil. :D**

**Read and Review. Plawks.**

**-CMSS**


	4. Traitors Within

**I'm back with an update again! Yeyz. :D So in this chapter, you'll get to know some of the gods! Also, thanks to Division Head for some ideas. Your suggestions are included in this chapter! Some replies I have to the reviews:**

**ELMO-fAN cLUB MeMbER - Thanks! :)**

**5popcorn99 - There'll be a sequel to this story after the demigods win! Oops, spoilers.**

**So without ado, here chapter four! Enjoy reading~

* * *

**

Traitors Within

Triton sat in his office at the foot of Olympus. He wasn't feeling very happy. He'd just received word from Olympus that he faces demotion if he doesn't take care of the demigods properly. Properly, for the gods, is annual beating, feeding them no more than a handful of porridge and forcing them to work non-stop for twenty-two hours a day.

Triton wasn't in his best mood, and it happened to be at that time when he received word an army of demigods was advancing up the valley and would reach to their headquarters in about 30 seconds. He cursed in ancient Greek, and got up from his bed. Most of the other gods were asleep as well. The demigods chose to attack after the gods have feasted. Triton picked up his sword and stepped out onto the balcony, watching the demigods march.

* * *

"Checkmate," Athena said.

"I can never beat my best strategist in chess. I guess that's why we've never lost any battles," Zeus replied.

"That's not true. You, my lord, is incredibly strong, that's why I would always appoint you on the frontlines. The king must lead the battle, or the soldiers will not fight their best," Athena said matter of fact-ly.

"Soldiers fight their best when their general is with them. The kings all sit back and watch the battle, cowards," a shadow behind said.

"I know its night time, but you should still brighten up, Apollo," Zeus smirked at his son.

Apollo said nothing. His shadow emerged into the floor and disappeared. Athena raised an eyebrow at Apollo's attitude and behavior, calculating the possibilities of him having the same idea with herself.

_It seems impossible._ Athena thought to herself. _Apollo was always a cheerful person, but he changed after Poseidon left. He never talked unless in a meeting with us, but today, he finally spoke, and to Zeus, the king who banished Poseidon. Surely Zeus would be intelligent enough to spot this point. Perhaps he's also planning what I'm planning._

Athena fixed her frameless glasses and stood up. "I'll be going," she said with a bow. Zeus gave her a nod, and she vanished with a puff of grey smoke.

"Children…Don't think I do not realize what you do. There is one more. When all this business is over, the three of them will be banished from Olympus, just like Poseidon was," Zeus talked to himself. He folded his arms, and watched into a mirror, watching the battle between demigods and minor godly overseers.

* * *

"Demigods, remember your training, and do not fear our enemy. They can be killed!" Percy roared. The demigods replied with a battle cry and charged the fortress which stood in between them and the exit to the work land. Swords clashed and arrows flew from both sides. Percy advanced through the crowd with no problem, hacking down every god who stood in his way. Luke advanced quickly up the left flank. Thalia struck gods with lightning, clearing a way for Annabeth to sprint down the valley. Jason kept insisting to help, but the Aphrodite children promised Thalia to watch over him.

The demigods seemed to have an advantage, until a surge of water rushed down hill, smashing into gods and demigods. Half of the demigods were knocked out, but so were the gods. Percy anticipated this movement, so he stationed archers along the valley sides. He was perfectly fine, his clothes were completely dry. In fact, he actually felt better than before. The water had revived him.

Triton came surging down a slide of water and landed at where Percy and his gang was. Triton was confused. He couldn't see why they could have survived the sudden flood. He had no idea how, until his eyes narrowed in on Percy. "You," he said with a scowl.

Percy also had a hard expression, but Annabeth could clearly see the bloodlust in Percy's eyes. He hated Triton, even though he was his half brother.

Percy replied by pulling out his sword. Triton pulled out his trident. When Percy saw the trident, his expression went from grave to furious. "_Cazzo! Non meriti cio appartiene di mio padre! _This trident belongs to father, how dare you use it as a weapon," Percy yelled.

"What belonged to father belongs to mine, including his trident."

"Triton, I won't allow you to dishonor father anymore. Why do you stand with the gods?"

"Lord Zeus gave me something I've always wanted – to be father's heir! It did not matter if father was present. All I wanted was to have a throne in Olympus. And after I deal with you, my throne will finally be open."

"Imbecile! _Idiota! Tu non ami il di nostro padre a tutti! _You don't deserve to live."

"Enough talk! The score between us two will be settled right now."

"So be it."

There was silence for a few seconds, and then Percy vanished. Triton also seemed surprised, because he dropped his trident to the floor. When Percy reappeared, his sword was already in motion of cutting off Triton's arm which held the trident. Trion yelled in pain as Percy's sword hacked off his right arm, but he picked up the trident with his left arm and made a stab at Percy. Percy saw the deadly spear gliding towards him, and instantly ducked, avoiding a hit which would've pierced both his eyes and a part of his nose.

Triton managed to stand up straight, but from his expression, you could tell he was undergoing quite a lot of pain. Triton attempted to show off by spinning the trident with his left hand, but failed miserably as the trident hit the floor. If Triton was named after trident, he certainly wasn't very good at using one.

Percy didn't even break a sweat. Instead, he seemed refreshed, or rather enjoying Triton's painful expression. He could hear every joint in Triton's body creak, hear the panting deep inside his lungs, and he could see where Triton would move to. He could sense all of Triton's movement.

Just when Percy was about to land the finishing blow, a sword blocked his own. He shifted his body to see who blocked it, because it couldn't have been Triton. He was right. It was someone else. A demigod. Percy didn't even bother to ask who he was, and slashed down the demigod.

Percy continued with his finishing blow, but stopped to hear Triton's final words.

"That was a son of yours, wasn't it?" Percy asked Triton.

"Y-Yes," he croaked.

"You abandoned him, but he still wanted to protect you. Why didn't you protect father?"

"At that time, all I wanted was attention. The attention of everybody. I-I wanted the mortals to recognize that Poseidon had a son called Triton. I wanted Aphrodite to recognize that there is somebody out there stronger and better looking than Ares. I wanted Zeus to recognize me as a god. I wanted father to recognize me as his son. But it doesn't matter now. Percy, can you forgive me? I really regret w-what I've done."

Percy closed his eyes, and opened them after a few seconds. He looked down at Triton and said the last three words he would hear before he dies. "Requiescat in pace."

Triton nodded, "I s-see," was his last words. Percy brought down the sword on his chest, and watched Triton fade with the sword. He picked up his father's trident, and held it tightly, afraid of losing it. He looked back at his new friends, and gave them a smirk. "Let's return and feast. Celebrate the fall of the overseers, and leave this place. Once we leave," Percy's eyes darkened. "We head for reinforcements."

* * *

**So how was this chapter? Good / bad? Review so that I know! :)**

**So this time there's a combat scene between siblings. I want some suggestions again please! Also, you get to choose what comes up in the next chapter!**

**Would you want another combat scene, or some classic Percabeth scene? Review to submit an answer please! No, I won't create a poll for this, but I will for what story to write after this one. :)**

**Read and review! Reviews make writers happy. I prove that it's true. :)**

**-CMSS**


	5. Imprisonment

**I personally don't like this chapter too much. Oh and since I am the lazy slacker I am, I took two days to write this chapter. I decided I'll add in a small Percabeth scene. All yuo guys out there, don't skip the Percabeth scene! It has the major key to a sequel to this story. I added the curse of Percy in the Percabeth scene purposely so you won't skip it. :D I'm a good guy, right? Oh and, four new characters will show up in this scene! There's a six word beating scene which isn't very exciting. Well, I guess you should start reading this chapter. It's below the line breaker. Enjoy~

* * *

**

Imprisonment

The demigods celebrated for a long time, and when they finally slept, all the food was gone. Percy and Annabeth were still awake, discussing what they should do next.

"We need reinforcements. During the last battle, most of us were wounded. We can't head for Olympus in this state!" Percy insisted.

"Where will you find reinforcements? All the demigods in the world are here!" Annabeth replied.

Percy smiled. "Trust me, Annabeth. I know where and how."

Annabeth softened when she saw Percy's smile and blushed. Percy placed a hand on Annabeth's cheek and stroked her hair lightly. "Trust me."

"Alright," she whispered. She clamped her hand onto Percy's, and Annabeth saw a side of Percy that nobody has seen before. Not even his parents.

"Percy, there's something which I've wanted to ask since you first killed the overseer a few days ago." Annabeth muttered.

"Go on, I'll see if it's something I can answer," he replied.

"It-It's about your curse. What exactly is your curse?"

Percy's face darkened, and his arm fell to his side. "I don't like talking about my curse," he replied with a sad look. That only made Annabeth want to know more. She moved closer to Percy and embraced him.

"You can tell me anything. Trust me," she whispered back.

Her breathe hitting Percy's ear seemed to calm him down. Percy sighed. "My life force – it's connected to Ouranos," he said. "When Kronos chopped Ouranos into pieces and threw him into the sea, he didn't turn into sea foam. Aphrodite wasn't born from Ouranos's remains. She was created by my father."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "What happened to Ouranos, then?" She asked.

"The sea is my father's domain. When father found the remains of Ouranos, he wasn't very happy to see his own grandfather chopped up in his garden. Ouranos made a deal with Poseidon. If my father helped him survive somehow, he would be a source of power for father, but my father chose _me_ as the one who would receive Ouranos's power instead."

"Right now, where is Ouranos?"

"In the center of our galaxy. The Milky Way revolves around Ouranos."

"Isn't Chaos the one who is in the middle of the galaxy?"

Percy shook his head. "Chaos is nothing more than a black hole which existed before Ouranos became the center of the Milky Way. Even Chaos cannot match Ouranos's vast power."

"So Ouranos is imprisoned in the center of the Milky Way?" Annabeth asked again.

"No," Percy said shaking his head. "Ouranos _is_ the center of the Milky Way."

All of that was too sudden. Annabeth couldn't comprehend all of what Percy just said. She thought Percy's curse would've only been something like a normal curse, like the curse of the frog prince. But no, it had to be something hard to comprehend even for a child of Athena. Percy saw Annabeth's expression and changed the subject. "Promise me you'll only keep this to yourself?" Percy asked Annabeth.

Annabeth nodded. "I'll always be here for you, Seaweed Brain."

They hugged each other again, before both of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

"Stop, please!" The girl begged. She begged the god to stop beating her brother.

"What? I told you to shut up! You shut up and watch me beat your brother or take his place," the god yelled at her. The girl looked down at the floor with scared eyes.

"I-I'll take his p-place," the girl said. The god grinned, and tossed the boy to a side. The boy watched the god beat his sister for a long time, before unzipping his pants and forcing it down his sister's mouth. "Bianca!" the boy yelled.

Bianca's voice came out muffled, but he could make out what she said. _It's alright, Nico._ But Nico was _not_ alright. He was angry. Very angry. The god tore off Bianca's pants, and just when he was about to put it in, Nico yelled out in rage, and skeletons rose from the ground in every corner. Hands stuck out from the ground around the god, and pulled him down to the underworld. The skeletons followed on.

Nico was panting heavily. Bianca ran towards him, not caring she was almost naked. "Nico, are you alright? You- what just- how did you do that?" Bianca asked him. Nico held up his hand, showing he was fine.

"I'm fine, but are you?" Nico asked, scanning his sister's body.

Bianca sat down and turned around so her back was facing Nico. "I'm fine," she lied.

"Are you two alright?" A voice came from the entrance to their cell. Standing by the door was a man riding a horse and a boy who…had furry legs, hooves and horns. Bianca and Nico blinked, and were even more surprised when they saw that the man was a _part_ of the horse. Their jaws dropped. The centaur and satyr assessed the situation and closed their eyes, probably because Bianca was only wearing an orange shirt and nothing below at all.

"Who are you people?" Nico asked. The centaur smiled warmly, and Nico, along with Bianca, both felt more at ease. They felt safe around the centaur.

"We're here to help you escape this prison," the centaur said.

"I'm Grover, and this here, is Chiron," the satyr bleated.

"Where are we going?" Bianca asked.

Chiron smiled at Bianca. "We're going to meet up with a certain boy. I think you'll be quite fond of him."

* * *

**I tried not to use the word penis.**

**Hmm, got any suggestions for what Bianca and Nico will end up? Review please~.**

**I'm thinking of making Bianca a love rival with Annabeth, what do you think?**

**Sorry if you're reading this and you're underage, but you shouldn't have clicked in here if you are underage at the first place.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If it sucks - sorry. I wrote this when I was sick, and I still am. :x**

**Review pwease.**

**-CMSS**


	6. The Satyr And The Boy

**Ay, I'm back. Busy getting ready for grade 9. I know, preparation for 5 months. I'm sorry, but I decided _if_ I have any free time I would work on FanFiction. Just noting: All characters will be how I picture them. I don't care if they resemble nothing like how they are in the actual PJ books. This is a fan fiction. Oh yeah, I'd also want feedback on whether the next story should be a sequel to _The First Rebellion_ or a totally new story? Let me know. Now, start reading!**

**And replying to DH...  
**

**About Percy's curse, that's something you'll have to read on to find out. Poseidon's banished, he probably won't appear in this story, most like ly will if there is a sequel. I've 5 stories planned and plotted, one is a sequel to this, so maybe Poseidon'll appear in the sequel.  
**

* * *

The Satyr and The Boy

If there was one thing Nico hated more than her sister half-raped, it's a horny satyr checking out his half-raped sister. Bianca didn't seem to mind Grover staring at her, most likely because she's now wearing a pair of shorts which were dug out of the prison laundry. All she was uncomfortable about was how an old centaur and a satyr could've taken out the guards all around the prison.

"Where are you taking us?" Nico finally spoke.

"Oh, we're not going anywhere special, just to greet the man who saved you, that's all, nothing much. None of your concern," Grover replied with a look of distaste. "By the way, what brand of clothes are you wearing? Those aren't Chanel, are they? Since when did Chanel sell clothes which look like singlets with buttons?"

"This is a prison suit," Nico replied. He had second thoughts if Grover was checking out Bianca or the clothes she were wearing. "And you said something about the man who saved us, what do you mean?"

"No one important. Like I said, it's really nothing that you should care. He killed all the prison guards and sent the warden's bloody head to Olympus, of course I convinced him to send along a Gucci handbag with Dior make up tools in there, oh! You should've seen what I prepared for that package. I bought three sets of eyeliner, two mirrors, some cotton and a bottle of mascara!"

"Cool, bro. Write a book."

Awkward silence followed.

"We're here," said Chiron. How he could drive a car with four legs, no one knew.

Bianca stepped out of the van, and recoiled with shock, as the scene in front of them looked nothing like a place on Earth does. Thunder was rumbling over head, but the storm clouds were purple. Over on the left side was a river with mysterious golden liquid flowing. On the right side was a mountain, where the heart of the storm seems to be, with griffon-like creatures and dragons circling it, but the main thing which made her gasp was the enormous battle camp. Centaurs practiced archery with some kids with glowing hair. Some centaurs were drunk with kids. Some of the kids looked drop-dead sexy, while some were the exact opposite. There was just this one group of 3 kids which was an eyesore to Bianca.

First, there was this black haired girl, about Bianca's age, twirling her hair even though it was spiky. Her blue eyes were too bright for Bianca's liking. And with her holding such an attractive weapon – a spear with a crackling tip – which is what Bianca doesn't like. Then, there was this tall guy with a scar on his face which cuts too deep into his skin. His sandy blonde hair was too blonde, Bianca wondered if he was an albino. Then again, he was holding a weapon which stands out – two combat knives, but not just any combat knife, they were combat knives which were two different shades of color. One, metallic, like steel. The other, like copper, a strong tint of bronze. Then there was this cute little boy, who was cute, but looked too much like the black haired girl.

Bianca looked to the right. Some eyesores, some not.

Eyesore 1; blonde haired girl, fit body. Her eyes were really irritating. Cloudy gray storm boomed in the girl's eyes. She stood tall and confident, like all of the kids here posed no threat to her; like she could calculate your weakness in no time.

Then she caught his eye. A black haired boy with sea green eyes, eying Bianca and Nico. He seemed to be expecting them. He walked over to her and studied Bianca. She stood still, not knowing what to say, as she was overwhelmed by her immediate feelings for the boy. She looked straight into his eyes, and saw that they gleamed with hatred. Yum.

"Welcome, I'm Percy Jackson." The boy introduced himself. "I'm the leader of this rebellion, welcome. Welcome indeed, to camp half-blood."

* * *

**I knoooooooow this chapter was short, but I just had to fill in all that space that I left out. After that, I'll start hardcore writhing, if I feel like it, and if I have time. Again, sorry for not updating for ages. I promise to fire up this story again, so please provide encouragement by reviewing!**

**Also remember I really like suggestions as I'm not really one for thinking of plots.**

**Aaaaaaand if possible when I really have no time, I would pass this story to another writer on FanFiction to continue, as I know quite some people wouldn't like it if this story died. That's only when I really have no time. Thanks for reading!**

**-CMSS  
**


	7. Learn To Respect

**I don't know about this. Personally I think I'm getting lazier and lazier. Maybe I should just stop Publishing this story, or just pass it on to another author if someone is willing to take this job. I just dunno. Maybe I'll just delete this story. Up to you. Tell me what you think, if I should pass this story on to another author, delete it entirely or I keep writing it. You tell me.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson.  
**

* * *

"_Mother?" Percy asked"_

"_I'm right here, dear, there's nothing to be afraid of." Sally replied._

"_Why are we hiding? Who are we hiding from?"_

"_We're not hiding, dear. I'm simply waiting."_

"_Waiting for?"_

_Sally breathed in. "Live a happy life, Percy. Forget all about me, about your father, and about your true identity. You have the right to live a cheerful and strife free life."_

"_What are you saying, mother? I don't understand!"_

"_The time will come, dear. I must say goodbye, and know one thing. I'm sorry."_

_Thunder crackled, a lightning bolt struck. Percy burst into tears._

"_Mother!" He cried. He stood, helpless, watching his mother burn to nothing in the bright electrical currents. The lightning was too bright, all Percy could see was a dark silhouette reduced to nothing in an instance. The impact was so strong, Percy's ears popped, not just from the sound, but also from the sudden pressure. His ears were bleeding, but that did not matter. He cried and cried, as his vision started to fade away from the brightness._

_He cried. He fainted._

_When Percy came to, all he could see was darkness. He was blind. He stayed blind for a whole month, crying everyday for his mother. He swore revenge on Olympus, and Zeus particularly. A voice finally spoke in his head. "Use the new vision I give you well and take revenge on my brother! I shall aid you as much as you can, boy. Together, we will overthrow Olympus."_

"_Master Hades…"_

Percy guided Bianca and Nico to their rooms. He stopped outside their door and turned around to face them. "You two are very special guests to me."

"Why?" Nico asked.

"Your father was a real big help when I was weak and frail."

"Our…father?"

"I'll have Chiron show you around camp tomorrow morning."

"Wait, don't go. You said my father, who is he?" Nico asked with a hard expression.

"You yourself should know best." Percy replied. Percy turned to walk away, but Nico clamped his hand on Percy's shoulder.

"I said don't go." Nico glared at Percy. "I want some answers."

"You sure are hot blooded. That's good! You'll be a hell loada' help on the battlefield."

"The battlefield? What, are we at war here? With who? North Korea?"

"Not a country. We're at war against gods."

"What?"

"See you around tomorrow, it's late, so I'm going to go sleep."

"B-bye..." Bianca replied.

"What? Don't just say bye! We're in an unfamiliar place which defies laws of physics, and we've just been told that we're at war with gods. Gods!"

"I think I understand what is going on."

"Well I _don't_ and I want an explanation."

This time, Percy put his hand on Nico's shoulder. "You should take my advice and go sleep in your room." The white of Percy's eye darkened and became totally black, like his hair. "I really don't want to repeat myself."

A familiar feeling of death rushed down Nico's spine. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he couldn't react.

"Sleep now, okay?" Percy said, smiling with his eyes closed.

The next day, Chiron showed Nico and Bianca around the camp.

"Who the fuck does that Percy think he is?" Nico asked Chiron.

"Why, I'm the leader of this rebellion!" Percy materialized right away after hearing his name.

"What the?" Nico just stopped and stared at the speed Percy arrived. "How?"

"If you train, it's possible for you to do this too."

"Train, how?"

"Want me to train you?" Percy asked. "I promise you, you'll change and become a totally different person, outside and inside likewise. Once there was Nico Di Angelo, then there was my lieutenant. You'll learn fighting techniques, and you'll learn to respect me, boy."


	8. Hatred and Rainbows

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Bah

Nico was fucked. He knew it.

Now that Percy has decided to train him, there's no turning back. Two months of hell passed in the blink of an eye for Nico, and soon he could best Luke's sword skills. Percy also taught him how to use his powers. He had told Nico he was a son of Hades, but he had no idea who or what Hades is. Regardless, Percy taught him how to shadow travel, summon undead and use ground related abilities to a certain extent. Nico was strong, but still not as strong as Percy.

Then that day, after he had officially completed his two months of training with Percy, he walked in on a conversation between Percy and someone who sounds very familiar.

"Did you raise him well and properly?"

"Yes, I did." It was Percy's voice.

"Good. You say his training stops today, but I would prefer you told him to continue training by himself."

"I will."

"Good. Next time I'd like to see him surpass that Jason kid's powers."

"Besting Jason will be hard, as he possesses nearly as much potential as I do, but I will try my best, Hades."

That name triggered a feeling which Nico never felt for the past two months.

The Hades that had given up on him and Bianca was standing right there, having a casual conversation with Percy, when clearly Hades was a god. Was Percy lying about taking down the gods? How could the leader lie?

Then his strongest feeling rose. Hatred. Resentment. Despising.

He didn't even think, he acted naturally and shadow travelled right behind his father and swung his claw. The claw left behind a trail of purple smoke and struck Hades. He was sent flying through the wall.

Percy was caught off guard, and Nico attacked him as well. He managed to scratch Percy on the face for the first time.

Percy eyed his left cheek and saw blood trickling down his face. "Nice. You made me bleed for the first time."

Percy's eyes went completely dark and he grinned like a madman. He drew water from underground and froze it in s\the shape of a sword.

He stepped. His sword was supposed to sink into Nico's left arm, but Nico did something which wasn't taught to him. The shadow around him rose and blocked the deadly arc. The shadow surrounded Percy and bounded him.

Nico forgot about Hades.

The shadow shattered, and somehow materialized as millions of razor sharp pieces. The pieces orbited Nico, not allowing him to move. Nico simply swiped his hand and the shadow pieces dissolved.

Too late. He was too distracted by the pieces. His feet started sinking like he was standing in quicksand. Half his body sunk down the floor, when he shadow traveled to a different space. Percy read where he would travel to, and grabbed Nico's neck right when he appeared.

"What the heck are you up to? _Figlio di puttana_!"

"_Bastardos!_ You traitor! You were communicating with the gods all along!"

"Shut the hell up for once. I'm not the traitor. He is." Percy replied.

"What?" Nico asked confused.

"Your dad over there, Hades, has been helping us all along. How do you think I keep track of what's going on in Olympus?"

Nico turned to his dad. "Is that true?"

"Yeah man. I been helpin' yo' ass out all along."

"Are you being racist?"

"No, I simply adore African Americans. They've been tossed aside for a long time, and finally they can be recognized. I strive to be like them. I've been forgotten on Olympus, but I'll fight my way to recognition!" Hades' eyes gleamed and sparkled, which was weird because of him being the god of darkness and bad stuff and all.

"Uh, yeah, cool story, dad."

"Oh my gods! I must perform a dramatic sigh," so he did, "You called me dad!"

"Is that really a big deal?"

The absurd conversation went on for hours, until Percy finally stepped in.

"You do know that we have an army of Cyclopes and more gods marching here, right?"

"What? I didn't hear that from Olympus," Hades replied.

"Seems like Zeus found out that you're helping us already."

"We have no choice. Rally your troops, Jackson. I'll aid you in this battle."

"But then they'll know you're helping us, dad," Nico said.

"They already do, so there's nothing to lose," Hades pointed out.

"You're right."

So Percy did what Hades told him to do. He rallied his army of demigods and kept spitting on rocks and sticks and even on the Aphrodite children's nails.

"This battle will probably determine if we can set foot in Olympus or not, so we have to win this!" Nico yelled to the demigod army.

Percy nodded, satisfied of Nico's growth. He exceeded his expectations twice. He was sure that darkness would become Nico's biggest weapon, and the biggest similarity between him and Nico.

"Percy, the enemy army's here! They've brought along a lot of Cyclopes and war machines. And when I mean a lot, I mean _a lot_ of Cyclopes." Luke cried out to him.

Percy walked to his direction and saw what he meant. "This isn't good. We're heavily outnumbered. We have at most four thousand demigods here, and the enemy has around eighty thousand Cyclopes, and supporting them are another five thousand gods."

"What'll we do?"

"Well, we'll just have to quickly unlock every demigod's hidden potential. We can at least stand a chance if we did that. Which cabin has the most demigods?"

"Aphrodite's."

"They don't count."

"Then it'd be Hephaestus. And after that will be my Hermes cabin."

"What? How did that ugly fuck managed to get so much women pregnant with his face? Well, who cares? Have them stand on the back line as reinforcements. Drag Valdez out here and have him teach how summoning fire feels like. If he asks how I know about his fire manipulation skills, tell him Annabeth told me about it."

"But with only the Hephaestus cabin's pyrokinesis, we still won't win."

"You forgot that we have my hydrokinetic abilities, Thalia's electro kinetic powers and Nico's necrokinesis. And if it gets really ugly out there, we'll have to use the power's of little Jason, even though I'd orefer we didn't do that."

"Use the power of Jason? No way! He'll nuke this entire area, nothing except you and he will survive, hell, even you and he might not survive the blast."

"Who said anything about using his physical strength? He exceeds me in physical strength, but he doesn't beat me in skill and mental strength. I'll just enhance a bit of my physical strength by forming a link with him."

"A link in between two children of the big three? I don't even want to imagine how the world will end up."

"That's only a possibility. We might not need to do it after all."

"You're right…"

Their conversation was interrupted by a rock flying past their heads.

"Go! Do what I told you to do and regroup with your cabin, and Luke, don't die."

"I won't," Luke grinned.

Percy jumped off the platform he was standing on and landed on a flying rock. He froze the rock and crushed it within the ice. Immediately he sent melted the back of the frozen ice and used the water to push it towards a group of Cyclopes. The frozen rock exploded in mid air, and Percy reacted normally. He copied Hades' move, and used the ice shards as blades that would kill.

Percy sent one blade towards a giant which was holding a polearm bigger than the giant itself. It stabbed the giant, but the ice melted right when it touched the skin of the giant.

"This technique, it can't be," Percy said with his eyes wide open.

"Pewcy, long time no see, bwother! Rainbow miss you too!"

* * *

**Hopefully it looks like a plot twist/cliffhanger, even though you already know who the giant is.**

**-CMSS**


End file.
